No Rain, No Rainbow
by KawaiiRiniBunny
Summary: Zachary, Madison and a cat named Momo are the last immune surviors living in San Francisco. Can they survive until the cure reaches them? Better than it sounds here. //On Hiatus//
1. Chapter 1

**Heh heh. I was watching I Am Legend on Tv. So I wrote this on the laptop while watching. I don't own the movie, the book, or anything related to those, except this story. I don't own San Francisco or Oakland either.**

* * *

Sixteen year old Zachary Conner sped down the deserted street on the red motorcycle. He loved the rush of air on his face, the power he held as he turned sharp corners. His jacket, partly un-zipped as to let air run over his frame, flapped in the warm air.

He turned one last corner, and screeched to a stop in front of a house. It looked like all the other houses up and down the street, except it was surrounded by a three foot wall made of barbed wire. Grabbing two packs from the side bags, he entered through a metal gate. Opening the door, he dropped the packs by the coat rack, and headed into the kitchen.

Standing at the stove was a fifteen year old girl, with long black hair tied up in a neat ponytail. Her name was Madison Barnett, and she was one of only three un-infected survivors of the Krippen Virus attack in San Francisco, California.

Three years earlier, the genetically enhanced measles virus, designed to cure cancer, mutated. It became the Krippen Virus, or KV, a disease that made the infected very aggressive and primitive. The cities of San Francisco and Oakland were sealed off, leaving behind thousands of infected and immune citizens.

Out of all the immune citizens, only three survived. Zachary Conner, a now sixteen year old boy, who still had nightmares of what happened on that Christmas Night of 2009.

Madison Barnett, now fifteen, who still harbors a hope that someday the virus will be cured, and she can rescue her little sister.

And Momo, a calico cat, the only domesticated cat left in San Francisco unharmed by the virus.

* * *

**It's short, but oh well. Hopefully the next will be longer. Review if you like, review if you don't. Either way, say something. **

**If you can't tell already, I live in California.**


	2. Hope

"Hey Madison." Zach said, heading towards the cupboards. He grabbed a bottle of water, and sat at the table in the middle of the crowded kitchen, shifting boxes so he could sit.

"Where did you go?" Madison asked, her back still turned to him. From what Zach could see, she was washing dishes, but he couldn't be sure.

"I went down to that hardware store, the one that has all those different kinds of wire. I wanted to get some more barbed wire. I think reinforcing the back is a good idea." He took a long drink from the bottle.

"I see." Madison turned around, a wet glass in her hands. "Have you gone down to the pier yet?" She asked.

A few months ago, the radio they had set up near the bay had started picking up voices. They couldn't make out what they were saying, so they moved the radio to the pier. The message had gotten clearer, and they could now make out a males voice. All they could make out were the words, "Robert Neville", "New York", and "Shelter".

They had tried to send a message back, but there was no answer. They had still gone down to the pier every week to see if there was a message.

Zach wasn't surprised Madison asked him. She had never given up hope that someday a cure would be found, or they would find more survivors. Madison wasn't the kind of person who gave up hope easily.

"Nope, I didn't yet. You wanna go with me?" Zachary stood, and stretched. Madison's eyes shone, and she nodded. "Let me go change into something else. Is it cold out?" She asked.

"Yeah, a little. Bring a jacket, just in case." Zach walked to the front door and grabbed the packs. He emptied out the packets of wire, and laid them in a neat pile. He felt something brush against his leg. He looked down.

"Hey Momo." He smiled, and stroked the calico cat. Momo purred, and arched her back.

"Not today, Mo. You can't come with us. We're taking the bike." Usually when Zach and Madison went out scavenging or hunting, they took a car, and Momo went with them. They didn't like to leave her alone when they would be gone for most of the day.

Momo snarled, and strutted away. Zach chuckled, and stood. Madison came down the stairs, dressed and ready to go.

They left the stronghold, and Zach got on the bike. Madison pulled her hair back, and sat behind him. She put her arms around his waist.

Zach was suddenly overwhelmed with memories of himself, sitting on this bike, his girlfriend Marie sitting behind him.

Zach shook his head. No. Marie was dead now. And there was no changing that.

He kicked the bike to life, and sped down the street.

Madison tightened her grip on Zach. Every time she so much as touched him, he tensed up. It made Madison sad to see how much the memories of the past were affecting him. Madison tried not to let her memories get a hold of her. She had seen what they could do to people.

She looked around as they sped down the narrow roads. San Francisco. It used to be a place she called home. Now it was a prison. There was no way in or out, except by air or boat. And they had neither one of those.

Zach slowed down as they reached the pier. Madison got off, brushing off her jeans, and waited for Zach. Then they walked down to the radio.

It was an old HAM radio, connected to a laptop, kept inside a water-proof case. It was small and well hidden, so nothing could actually get at it unless they knew where it was.

Madison clicked the space bar. The screen glowed with life, showing all that had happened on the air way since they had last checked it. There wasn't much out of place. Just buzzing noises, and broadcasts from too far away to really know anything.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. It was a broadcast from eighteen hours ago. She clicked the replay button, and listened carefully.

"_To all survivors of the KV virus. Dr. Robert Neville has discovered the cure for the Krippen Virus. We, a survivors colony in Vermont, have this cure, and have so far successfully cured over 800 individuals infected by the virus. Please, if there is anyone out there, contact us through radio. We have people listening twenty-four hours a day. God bless and God speed."_

The radio buzzed to show it was over.

Madison sat in shock. She slowly turned to face Zach, who was standing frozen in place. A single tear ran down Madison's face.

"We're…gonna live." She whispered.


	3. Fight

Madison wiped her eyes. "Did you hear that?" She asked Zach quietly.

"Yeah. I heard it. Doesn't make any difference though." Zach shrugged, turned around and walked towards the bay.

"What do you mean it doesn't make any difference? It makes all the difference in the world! They've got a cure! They can save us!" Madison cried, shocked, hurt and confused.

Zach turned around, eyes smoldering. "Oh yeah? Tell me one thing. How in the hell are we supposed to get to Vermont, huh?! It's all the way over on the other side of the country. And we're stuck on this god-forsaken rock, surrounded by ocean on three sides. How the hell are we supposed to get out of here alive, and bring enough supplies with us to last all the way to Vermont? Huh? You see, Madison? There is no way in hell we're getting out of here!"

Zach cursed, and walked away towards the bay. Could she see that there was no hope? They were going to die here, just like every other person before them.

He stared out over the water. He used to come down here all the time with his dad and Marie. Back then, he had hope. Maybe if Marie and his dad were here _now_, then he would hope.

But they were _gone._ Gone forever. Madison could never understand. All she cared about was saving her infected little sister. She didn't care about _him_, or what he felt.

He turned to go back. When he reached the radio, he saw that it was still on. Madison usually turned it off.

Wait…where was Madison? She was here a second ago.

"Madison! Where are you?" Zach called, his panic rising. It was getting late. She didn't even have a weapon with her!

Zach turned off the radio, and stored it away. Jumping on the bike, he sped down the road, going back and forth, calling Madison's name.

The sun was going down fast. Chills ran up his spine as shade poured over his back. He stopped, and called out again.

"Madison! Dammit, you'd better still be alive!" Zach choked out. Suddenly, a scream tore through the air. It came from a building directly behind him.

"Madison! Hang on, I'm coming!"

Jumping off the bike, and grabbing the large gun always stored on the back, he raced into the building.

He shined a light around. He couldn't see anything!

"Madison! Madison, where are you?" He whispered, panic clogging his voice. He heard whimpering coming from the side. He shined the light over there. It landed on a shaking figure.

"Madison! Thank God I found you!" Zach choked. He stepped lightly over to the whimpering figure. "What's the matter?!" he asked sharply.

Madison turned to face him, a bloody piece of wood in her hands. "I-I killed it!" She cried.

Zach looked down. Laying a few meters away from them, lay a bloody mass of infected vampire, it's face set in a snarl.

"Shush, it's okay now." Zach said quietly to Madison. They were back in the house, in the middle of a candle-lit den. Madison was still whimpering.

"I…didn't mean to kill it. It just jumped out. I didn't know what to do." Madison cried, wiping tears off her face.

She and Zach had practiced hard to be able to defend themselves against the vampires. It looked like it worked.

"It's okay." Zach didn't know what else to say. He felt like he should say sorry about earlier, but he didn't know how. He didn't know what to do about anything much anymore.

"I'm going to sleep." Madison said, and rolled over into her sleeping bag, Momo sleeping at her side.

Zach sighed, and blew out the candles. He'd just have to wait until tomorrow to say what he needed.


	4. The Night

**Sorry it took a little while...Enjoy!**

* * *

Madison woke with the sunlight. Zach was still asleep, propped up against the wall, his hoodie pulled over his head. Madison propped herself up on her elbows, pushed the hair out of her face, and tried not to remember what happened yesterday. No matter what Zach believed, Madison still believed that they could be saved. She went to go change her clothes, Momo padding over to Zach to sleep on his lap.

Walking into a room that held all the clothes they had salvaged or saved, she chose something, and threw it on. Before the KV outbreak, she would have spent at least an hour just picking out a outfit, not to mention the extra two hours used for her make-up and hair. But none of that mattered now, since she and Zach were the only people around.

_I remember when I first met Zach…_ Madison thought quietly to herself. San Francisco was a big city, but she and Zack had grew up in the same neighborhood, and gone to the same high school.

Madison lived with her parents, both successful lawyers, and her beloved little sister, Carly. Madison lived for Carly. Her parents loved them both, but they weren't always…around. So Madison, with the help of a nanny, took care of their house and Carly.

Her high school was one of the more prestigious ones. You either had to be really smart or really rich to get there. Madison was the rich sort. Not that she wasn't smart, it was just her parent's position that got her into the school.

Zachary lived with his widowed father. His wife had died when Zach was four, of leukemia. His family wasn't rich, his father being no more than a carpenter, but they were okay. Zachary had gotten into Madison's high school on smarts. There, he hadn't exactly fit in. He wasn't very social, preferring to stick to himself. He hadn't wanted to go to that school, but he did it to make his father proud.

Madison hadn't known him very well back then. She was always surrounded by friends. But she had tried to get to know him once.

_She had gone up to him after school. He was waiting at the bus stop, a scowl on his face. Coming closer, Madison saw that he was actually quite handsome._

_"Excuse me…My name is Madison. I've never introduced myself." Madison held out her hand, a smile on her face._

_Zach turned to her, eyes blazing. "Yeah, I know who you are. Just leave me alone, and go play with your rich little friends,_

_okay?" Zach swirled around and walked towards a girl sitting on a motorbike a few yards away, and drove away with her._

_Madison was stunned. Tears welled up in her eyes. She had only said hello, and he bit her head off. She walked home, and sat in her room until little Carly came in and cheered her up._

Remembering that now still puzzled her. What was his problem?

* * *

Zachary was dreaming.

_Christmas, 2009, 8:45 pm, Pacific Standard Time_

_"Marie! Dad! Where are you?" Zachary yelled. He was at the pier._

_The virus had reached California. They were evacuating people by the millions. In all the confusion, Zach had lost hold of his dad and his girlfriend._

_BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. People started screaming. Two military jets had just bombed the Golden Gate Bridge and the Oakland Bay Bridge. Zach was trapped._

_"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Zach fell to the ground. It was over. His life was over._

_Suddenly, hand grabbed his. He looked up into a bright light. Blinking, he could just make out a face. At first, for a few crazy seconds, he thought it was an angel._

_But no. It was that girl from school. Madison. Her face was bloody, and she was crying. But she pulled him up, and ran through the panicking crowd. All Zach remembered after that was going into a house surrounded by barbed wire, and falling the floor, sobbing._

_Madison cried too, but more silently. She fell asleep a while after, a little kitten in her lap._

Zach woke with a start. He had just dreamed of the night.

* * *

**I dunno about this chapter...It feels a little weird to me. Criticism is always welcome! So are nice comments!**


End file.
